


Under The Stars

by m_kai_png



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Errorink - Freeform, M/M, OOC, Sanscest - Freeform, Way too soft, i wrote this at 3 am, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_kai_png/pseuds/m_kai_png
Summary: I was feeling soft and I woke up at 3am. I quickly wrote this because I felt like it.It's not beta read.Gift for @maxneedscoffee on tumblr and @franni-na on tumblr.





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frannina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frannina/gifts), [maxiswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/gifts).



Most people liked to think they were ennemies. In a sense they were right. They had to be ennemies; Ink created and Error destroyed.

But it wasn't really true either. Both skeletons, outside of their fighting for the faith of the Multiverse, actually got along very well. One was soulless and had not sense of morality and the other was a insane and killed way more than any serial killer on our earth. 

Their usual hangout place was Outertale. Error seemed fascinated by the stars and Ink was just happy not to be in a white empty space like there was so much in the Anti-Void.

So that's where they were at the moment. Nothing particular has happened since a few weeks, Ink was getting bored. And when the outcode was bored, he always went to the destroyer.

Doodling on his secret sketchbook, the creator glanced at his friend. Error was glancing up and looked mesmerized. Ink discreetly scooted closer, their shoulders almost touching and without really thinking about it began redrawing his compagnon. If the later noticed, he said nothing about it.

Ink was glad Error didn't tense anymore when they got close to touching. The destroyed was used by now of Ink's crave for intimacy and even seemed to slowly getting over his haphephobia, since he accepted light touches on the hands and shoulders. When Error was in a very good mood, Ink could even hope for snuggles under the stars.

Giggling, Ink connected their shoulders together. Error startled but didn't try to get out.  A secret smile made it's way on both of their face as Error finally demeed to look at his friend.

Slowly, they intertwined their finger, slight touches in the goal of not causing too much glitching.

And as a shooting star made it's way into the dark sky, they whispered promises to never let go.


End file.
